


Traveling Haven

by LadySatan



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Game: Destiny 2: Curse of Osiris DLC, Game: Destiny 2: Warmind DLC, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Mute Guardian (Destiny), Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Temporary Character Death, The Red War (Destiny), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySatan/pseuds/LadySatan
Summary: Light and dark, caught in the eternal dance, balancing one another. There has always been Light and there has always been Dark, but we seem to forget about the grey. We seem to forget that not everything is black and white, that sometimes there is more to the story then meets the eye. Memories are the stories we learn from, but stories can be manipulated, misheard and even forgotten…So easily forgotten… My memories, my past, who I am, that’s all gone and now I am but a shell of who I used to be. I walk around with a face I don’t recognize and friends who have stood by me even though I don’t remember our past. Someday I hope to remember, to be able to joke like I’m sure we did before but for now all I can do is wait and keep fighting. That’s one thing I know for certain. I have never stopped fighting for what I believe in, I have never stopped fighting for the people and I never will. After all isn’t that what guardians do?
Relationships: Cayde-6/Zavala (Destiny)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Another Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this story floating around in my head for a while. I've finally gotten around to sharing it with you all. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Edit: So I did in fact rewrite this! Fair warning to those who have already read the first chapter you might want to read it again. I don't think much has changed but y'all are the readers so its up to you.
> 
> 'Mental conversations'
> 
> "Verbal conversations"

A bright orange titan, on an equally bright orange sparrow, races past me, kicking up some of the loose dirt. They are followed closely by a neon blue and neon pink titan, whose sparrow matches their outfit, then comes the hunter close behind, frankly everything about their outfit was a hodgepodge of colors including their sparrow. A fireteam that definitely looks like trouble, thankfully it’s not my job to deal with the trouble making guardians unless absolutely necessary. Following the path, I weave my sparrow through enemies and guardians alike, I travel along the well-worn paths until I come across the cave that will lead me toward the part of the Exodus Black crash site. I am after all on Nessus for a reason, Failsafe needed help with some surveillance, nothing major and now I’m on my way back to her with my findings. Hitting one of the broken pieces of the Exodus Black’s haul, I use it as a ramp to soar over the Fallen guarding the entrance to Failsafe’s hub and into the tunnel. Once I’m about halfway down the hall I dismount from my sparrow, turning away, I begin making the trek down the hall. As I walk, I can hear Ghost dematerialize my sparrow before quickly catching up and floating along next to me.

“Guardian, are you sure you’re well? Maybe a break after this, some time to relax or maybe even have a little fun?” Ghost sounds so worried about me, we’ll have to sit down and talk sometime soon. I don’t want him to worry about my health as well as everything else. For now, though we have business to attend to, so I just lightly brush my fingers along one of the wings of his shell as we reach our destination. 

“Failsafe? We’ve returned with the surveillance you asked for.” Ghost calls out as we enter the hub.

“I can see that friendly ghost. Welcome back Captain, thank you for your help.” Failsafe’s bright tone sounds almost mocking when directed at Ghost. Honestly, I will never understand why these two seem to be incapable of getting along. Minding my manners, I give a nod of acknowledgment for the thanks before I turn to leave, trusting Ghost to collect our payment.

“Oh, Captain,” I turn to face Failsafe again, “The Cayde unit has been looking for you, he sends out many messages hoping to receive an answer from you in return. You have kept the Guardians, Fallen and Vex from discovering me all these years, I feel it is only fair that I inform you of his continued search.”

“Thanks, Failsafe.” Ghost replies, I just give her another nod before Ghost returns us to our ship.

∞ ∞ ∞

“Data, I know you’re out there, I know you’re listening. Please Data, come home… Come back to me my old friend. I miss you. You know you can’t keep running away like this, you can’t keep running from us. You don’t have to suffer alone, we’re here for you… Please, Data, please…” Cayde-6’s voice washes over me again, I’ve been listening to this message on loop for the last hour at least.

“You’re not doing yourself any favors by listening to that message on repeat. It’s not good for you Guardian. Albeit I agree with Cayde, you don’t have to sequester yourself away from everyone. They’re your friends and they care about you.” Ghost has been repeating the same spiel for years now and I’m ready to give in just to get him to stop. He might be my voice and one of my oldest friends that I can remember but by the light he can be such a mother hen! He has a point though, I need some semblance of a support system and as much as I love Ghost and all he does for me, he can’t do it by himself.

Giving Ghost a small, sad smile I turn back and continue to look out the front of our ship into the vastness of space. My finger run idly through my dark hair, my glowing green eyes are reflected back at me from the glass. All I can hear is Cayde’s voice repeating the words _“_ _Please Data, come home…”_ over and over again in my head, as if mocking me. My lips thin into a determined line, I guess I’ll at least check in on Cayde and the Tower, make sure nothing to drastic has happened. Moving my feet off the ships control panel I place them back on the floor, allowing me access to the ships navigation systems. I plug in the familiar coordinates of Earth, coordinates I’ve plugged in hundreds of times but haven’t actually visited in years. The trip from Nessus to Earth feels relatively quick, we’ve taken it many times but right now I wish it would take longer or maybe taken a longer route. I am terrified to see Cayde again and I wish I had more time to think... and talk myself out of going. The knowing looks and smugness radiating from Ghost are not helping the matter in the slightest.

‘We’re approaching Earths atmosphere, preparing for reentry.’ Ghost informs me, using our mental connection to communicate since he isn’t currently in his corporeal form. Reentry is quick, a little bumpy but nothing unusual. The closer we fly toward The City the worse I feel. The Tower slowly comes into sight, slowly getting larger the closer we get. Should I go straight to the hanger or make sure Cayde knows I’m here before going to the hanger? Mine as well be dramatic so I fly the ship in front of the main window of the Hall of Guardians. I can see Ikora and Zavala frowning, they look confused, which is fair since I’m pretty sure Guardians aren’t supposed to fly this close to the tower. The Exo that just entered the room however, he reacts differently… Cayde. Bright blue optics widened slightly as he watches me pass. I can practically see the gears turning as her tries to process what he is seeing, he probably can’t believe that I would actually come back to see him. Once recognition hits him, he turns on his heel and is sprinting back out of the room.

∞ ∞ ∞

Glowing green. The color of her eyes, Data, my best friend, my oldest friend. She’s finally come home. Well, okay, as close to home as we can get for now. Obviously, I need to be in the hanger yesterday. I spin on my heel and sprint out of the room ignoring Zavala and Ikora who are shouting after me. Sundance appears next to me practically glowing like a star, I can hear her joy in the quiet whirs and spinning of her shell.

“Cayde, was that Data?! We just saw Data, didn’t we?! She’s come to see us! She’s finally come back to us!” A grin stretches across my face and from an outsider’s point of view I probably look like I’ve finally lost it. To be fair I lost it a long time ago and just never bothered trying to find it. Sundance and I are feeding each other’s excitement.

“Yea, Sundance, she has.” I reply, picking up the pace so I’m now sprinting down the hallway headed toward one of the more private hangers which are always the ones we aim to meet in, less chance of discovery and less chance of eavesdropping. Suddenly multiple explosions rock the Tower, the sound almost deafening, followed by the walls and ceiling starting to crumble around us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the first chapter! I know its short but I'm just trying to test the waters and see how I feel about writing this story down. I'll hopefully have the second chapter finished soon! There is a possibility of me editing this chapter and/or adding more. If that happens I will let you all know in the notes at the top of chapter 2.
> 
> Edit: Thanks for reading and/or rereading!


	2. Fall from the Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did in fact end up rewriting chapter one. I hope It flows better and feels less rushed. I added more detail and did some editing. I tried to take my time with this chapter so that I wouldn't have to rewrite it. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> 'Mental conversations'
> 
> "Verbal conversations"
> 
> Edit: I had to fix that last sentence in this chapter, it was bothering me a lot.

“Something’s wrong, I can’t reach the Tower hanger to request clearance for landing.” I glance at Ghost and see his core spinning back and forth, expressing his anxiety, “I can’t even reach the back up channels, no one’s answering... Huh… What’s going on down there? Guardian? Do you remember when I told you that you fly to fast?”

Of course, I remember he says it to me all the time!

“Forget I said that!”

Wait what?

“Fly fast!”

You asked for it, without so much as a sideways glance I gun it, pushing the boosters to the max. We were making a loop around the mountains while we were waiting for clearance to land in the hanger so gunning the boosters got us around them significantly faster than we would have. What I saw made my blood run cold, the sky was filled with cabal ships, the Tower was smoldering and crumbling, The Last City was being invaded.

‘Ghost, get me down there now! Then get the ship somewhere safely hidden in orbit and meet me down there.’ My mental voice is harsh and panicked as hundreds of scenarios run through my head, none of which have a positive outcome.

‘On it,’ his response sounds as stressed as I’m sure we both feel, Ghost’s transmat places me in a safer area of the burning remnants of the tower, ‘You go ahead and get moving. Find Zavala, Ikora and Cayde. I’ll catch up with as quickly as I can.’ Before he’s even done speaking, I’m running quickly over the rubble, a wall of rubble in front of me blows outward toward me. I protect my face with my arm to prevent any unnecessary damage but don’t lose my moment.

‘Data! Cabal in front of you!’ I react with pure instinct, my bow is in my hands and I’m letting lose arrows before the Cabal even know what hit them. The explosive heads on the arrows guarantee that none of the Cabal that were in front of me are left alive. ‘I will never understand how you move that fast with a bow.’ Ghost hesitates for a moment before continuing, “This doesn’t make sense, the Cabal ‘take over’ systems by blowing up planets, what could they possibly want in the Tower that would make them invade instead of just trying to blow the Earth out of the solar system.”

“This is Commander Zavala, Civilians report to evac points, Guardians rendezvous at the plaza. Our city will not fall!”

‘Well we found Zavala at least.’

‘You’re not wrong but I hate how you said that.’ I just grin in response, the groan of metal doors being shoved open behind has me spinning quickly, my bow raised, an arrow drawn back in preparation for another attack. I freeze on the spot though because there, in front of me, Cayde-6 is standing in all his glory albeit a little banged up but he’s whole and alive and that’s all that matters.

“Cayde…” Ghost practically whispers, his core whirring in excitement.

“Hey you two! Gimme a sec.” Cayde spins on the spot, summoning Golden Gun as he goes, rapidly firing three shots that kill the Cabal behind him. As soon as his gun is lowered, he turns to me, jogging backwards to keep moving. “Hey Data! Long time no see! Zavala’s doing the hero thing in the plaza. Me? I’ve got a date with whoever’s behind this.” He cocks his gun, “It’s gonna be a short date.” We both start running in different directions, “We’ll catch up after all this is over so don’t run off on me again!”

I run up some stairs and turn the corner nearly running smack into a bunch of civilians, Shaxx is standing farther down the hall tending to some of the people, but he stands as soon as he sees me.

“Over here Hunter! My armory is open to you, follow the path from there it will lead you through the hanger to the plaza.” Shaxx pulls the armory door open enough for me to slip through. “I’ll take care of these people and if the cabal want war. Give them war.” I move quickly through his armory, ignoring the weapons around me even though they were offered to me. I’m perfectly happy with my load out thank you very much. Ghost opens the locked door on the other side of the room allowing us to continue on our path. The radar in the upper left inside my helmet flashes with red indicating that more cabal are near and probably getting closer. As I round the corner, I see the cabal. I take them out before they even notice me then I continue sprinting down the hall. The PA system keeps announcing evac orders, there are more hallways, stairs and cabal between myself and the plaza, finally I reach a dark room that leads to different parts of the hangers. I kill more cabal using only the light from Ghost and my radar as I make my way through the room and out, into the open air, through the door that should lead me to the plaza.

‘Light have mercy on us, that ship is huge, Data, that must be their command ship,’ we’re both staring at the ship in horror. I can hear the cabal behind me in the hanger, which reminds me that we still have a job to do, snapping my attention back to the task at hand. Spinning quickly, I rush the room taking down the cabal before many of them can even get off a shot. Something about the Traveler catches my attention out of the corner of my eye, so I turn to look up at it as I’m running toward the next doorway. I can feel my blood freeze in my veins, the color drain from my face and my joints all lock up, causing me to stumble and come to a stop as fear grips my heart.

‘Oh gods, the Traveler… What are they doing to the Traveler?!’ In my head Ghosts whirring is louder then when he normally expresses fear or anxiety, which is not helping me remain calm in anyway, but I steel my expression and let my inner voice sound more animalistic with my next words.

‘Something they shouldn’t be. Let’s put a stop to it, shall we?’ I can feel the agreement as I start moving again, running faster, pushing myself to the limits. Jumping over a staircase, I rush into a burning hallway, just as Ghost taps me into the Vanguard coms.

“Okay, Sundance keeps tagging these cabal as Red Legion, Ikora, what’d you got?” Cayde’s voice fills my head, he sounds serious and focused on the task at hand.

“They're elite, ruthless and rumor is that they have never known defeat.” She sounds a little out of breath, the excessive light use she’s exerted since the attack started is probably starting to wear on her. Zavala’s voice continues after Ikora finishes talking.

“Until today, today they face Guardians.”

“But Zavala, they’re attacking the Traveler.”

“The Traveler waits! We protect our people at any cost!”

The plaza comes into view, multiple cabal pods hit the ground and start opening. I spot Zavala, standing on a slightly raised area, shooting at the swarms of Red Legion, keeping them at bay. He hasn’t noticed me yet completely focused on the cabal in front of him. I move quickly, nocking an arrow, taking aim, and drawing back. I have one shot at this, I can’t afford to miss. A soft exhale escapes my lips as my fingers release the string of my bow, the arrow flies true. My arrow flies past Zavala, millimeters from his head in line with his eye and straight into the head, between the eyes, of the cabal behind him attempting to get the drop on him.

Zavala whips around meeting my gaze briefly before I’m moving again striking at the soldiers, adding grenades and knives to the mix of arrows and bullets flying through the air. I quickly manage to pick my way over to the same platform that Zavala is on.

“Thank you, Guardian. These Red Legion are well trained, but we are better. We will hold this line until the last civilian is safely away.” I give him a nod keeping most of my attention on the cabal attacking us. “Incoming! Fall back to my shield!” I’m already within his shields range, just slightly behind him. Rockets slam into the shield, but it holds strong. As he releases the shield he begins to speak again. “Don’t let them past the gate! The evac shuttles are back there!”

‘No duh, Zavala I’m not stupid, I’ve been doing this far longer then you have!’ I can feel Ghosts flash of amusement, there are definitely times I wish I spoke. How many cabal have I killed by now I feel like I’ve been in the plaza for too long….

“We hold here. That command ship… It’s next on my list.” I barely listen to him talking more focused on everything attacking us. “Missiles! Stay inside my shield!”

‘Where else do you think I’m gonna do?! Jump in front of the missiles?! Telling mt to stay in your shield is pointless since no one in their right mind would leave it while missiles were falling on their head.’

“More Red Legion! Show them what guardians are made of!”

‘Gods is he always like this?’

‘Probably.’ Ghost replies and I can practically hear the smirk in his voice.

“Zavala, the last of the shuttles are away.” Ikora to the rescue with wonderful news, “but the speaker her never made it.” I spoke to soon. “I’m going to look for him.”

“I’ve got the plaza. Go with Ikora, find the speaker.”

“We’re on it Commander.” Ghost gives Zavala a confirmation as I have already begun moving away.

“Another barrage! Go Guardian!!! Just go! I'll take care of these.”

“Apparently now we need to find The Speaker.” I’m once again running, leaving the plaza, I turn right down the next hallway heading toward doors that begins opening as I approach.

“Are we just going to ignore the whistling sweeper bot, who was still sweeping mind you, that we just passed? Is that what’s happening?” I can hear Ghost confusion, my only response is to raise an eyebrow as I run through the doors. Beyond it I skid to a stop before I can slam into the cabal in the next room. I’m reaching for my bow just as a massive explosion of void energy slams down in the middle of them followed by Ikora gracefully landing amidst the dead bodies of her enemies.

Ghost calls out to her, “Ikora!”

“The speaker is gone.” I can hear the pain in her voice, she almost starts pacing when a cabal ships flies at us.

“Red Legion! You will take no more from us and you will find no mercy in me!” She takes a running leap at the ship, throwing pure void light at on of the wings as she lands on top of it sending it spiraling away, taking her with it.

“Zavala…”

“She'll find the Speaker. We need to move that command ship. Now head to the North Tower. I'm sending Amanda Holliday to pick you up.” The next several minuets are a haze of running and fighting, I am barley even aware of the path I take to the north tower.

“Holliday is inbound. We need that ship off the field!” are the next words I hear from Zavala, they come right before a Centurion lands in front of me. Just as I kick him off the edge of the tower a ship rises up from one of the lower areas and a familiar voice comes on the coms.

“Someone told me you need a ride.” I just smirk and have Ghost transmit me onto her ship. I can hear Amanda on her com up front, “Zavala, picked up that Guardian.”

“Get her on that command ship. Now!”

“Hold on back there!” I had forgotten how amazing this woman was when it comes to ships, her level of piloting skill is rare and watching her weave us through obstacle after obstacle with such ease reminded me. I see her glance at the traveler and mutter to herself, “Come on, big guy... Do something.” Her moment of distraction allows for a minor shot to hit us, I hear her grunt from the impact and see her shoulders set in determination. With unimaginable precision she manages to get us to an area that is unshielded on the command ship.

“Alright Guardian, time to kick 'em where it hurts!” Ghost has me transmitting onto the ship below before she even finishes her sentence.

“Let us know when the shields are down, and we'll hit that ship with everything we got.” That’s the last thing Amanda says to me before she flies off. I let my eyes scan the outside of the ship as I run up the ramp and into the ship itself. I dispatch of the cabal before they even know I’m there. Ghost mentally nudges me toward an orange hologram, and I move closer so he can scan it.

‘Shield generator should be in the bottom of the ship.’ I’m moving out of the room the second Ghost is safely incorporeal. I make my way through the halls dispatching cabal as I go when suddenly a big ass Red Legion lands in front of me with what looks like a massive flame thrower. My suspicions are confirmed when it pulls the trigger and flames fly at me. I dive out of the way tossing a grenade at him, and letting several arrows fly along with a few knives before he goes down. As we continue through the ship a garbled transmission comes over the coms between Zavala and Cayde, I cant make out some of it but I’m barely paying attention seeing as how it doesn’t concern me as of right now. I run my fingers over the arrows in my multiple quivers taking a count of how many I have left. Not as many I would like, I’m low on throwing knives as well, I might end up using hand to hand and my daggers if there are to many more cabal between me and that generator.

My trek takes me back outside the ship to a deck filled with cabal. I do my best to conserve ammo by using my other methods of killing. I’m forced to use more of my ammo the I want to when another big ass angry cabal with a crap ton of armor on, thinks he can best me in a fight.

‘Shield generators should be straight ahead.’ The farther I move into the ship the more ammo I am forced to use until finally I have to use the last of it on the third and hopefully the last big ass cabal with anger management issues meaning I’m completely out.

‘Alright let’s destroy those turbines and bring down that shield!’ I use my grenades to bust all three turbines quickly, moving to get us out of the ship as quickly as possible. While I’m trying to get us out of the ship, I am vaguely aware of Ghost trying to contact Zavala and when that fails trying to contact Amanda as we head topside, which also fails.

‘Data…’

‘I know Ghost, it’ll be okay, we’ll handle this just like we handle every other obnoxiously terrifying situation.’ Ghosts only response is a weak laugh. As we emerge from the ship onto what looks like some kind of empty flight deck, we come face to face with the Traveler chained in whatever contraption the Red Legion put it in.

“How do we come back from this?” Ghost whispers, the fear evident in his voice, I just shake my head but behind us a deep gravelly voice replies.

“You don’t.” I spin to face the voice my hand falling to my quiver before I remember my lack of arrows. In front of me stands a large Red Legion flanked by two smaller Red Legion. The big one’s armor is different from any I’ve ever seen before, it’s almost completely white with gold accents.

“Welcome to a world without Light.” He gestures with his hand toward the Traveler, I frown at his words, confused, following his gesture to look at the Traveler. My confusion increases as I watch whatever the device on the Traveler is activate, my confusion quickly turns to horror. I feel like a part of me, a connection to something important has just been broken.

“Guardian somethings wrong.” I see Ghost fall to the ground and I quickly follow falling to my hands and knees, I pull Ghost closer to me trying to keep him safe from the now advancing Red Legion. I turn my head to look up at him as he comes to a stop in front of me.

“Do not look at me, creature!” he snarls, kicking me across the deck, I can feel at least two of my ribs crack, and my head hits the ground hard causing my vision to go cloudy. I don’t let my grip on Ghost loosen even a little bit, I won’t lose one of my last friends up here, I won’t fail him like that.

“You are weak. Undisciplined. Cowering behind walls. You're not brave. You've merely forgotten the fear of death.” I try to stand struggling to get myself upright, the Red Legion leans down to get his face closer to mine, once he is near me, “Allow me to reacquaint you.” The strike of his hand sends my flying backwards and crashing into the deck near the edge, I feel a rib break and my left shoulder get knocked out of its socket. My pain causes me to loosen my hand and Ghost slips out of my hand sliding over the edge, falling toward the city below. I try to roll over, to reach for Ghost, but I am in so much pain. I try once again to stand as he approaches me, but I can barely sit up.

“Your kind never deserved the power you were given. I am Ghaul. And your light… is mine.” I look up at him as he’s speaking, I watch him lift his leg and I know what’s coming, Ghaul kicks me over the edge, as I tip backward off the edge the last all I can do is apologize,

‘I’m sorry Cayde…’. The words but a whisper in my mind as the darkness claims me, and I begin to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll try and have chapter 3 up as soon as I can!


	3. Among the Rubble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote the last sentence of the last chapter because it wasn't worded well and it was bothering me. Anyway! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!
> 
> Edit 2: I forgot to add something that was important so I had to add it! Sorry!

The images fade from my mind’s eye as I slowly come to, immediately I can feel it, deep in my bones. Something is wrong very very wrong, it’s like a pit in my stomach except I can feel it growing and spreading, reaching out, searching for something that’s no longer there. I can feel my energy being sapped slowly from body. I take a deep breath and remain still listening to the world around me, making sure my surroundings are safe enough for the moment. I quickly catalog my injuries, at least four of my ribs are broken and at least five of my ribs are cracked. My left wrist is definitely broken as well as my left forearm in two places. The bone in my right upper arm is cracked, my right leg is fractured in three places and my ankle is sprained. If the pounding in my head is anything to go by along with the blood, I can feel dripping down my face inside my helmet, a head wound and probably a concussion as well. Every part of my body feels bruised, I have a gash running from about mid back around my hip, ending a little to the left of my belly button. Of course, there’s all the other little cuts and bruises covering my body, but all the major stuff is noted and it’s time to move. I can hear Cabal near with their hounds and I am in no shape to fight especially not an army… with no ammo… for any of my weapons… Taking a deep breath I force my eyes open and slowly turn my head, looking around to see where I landed, it appears to be some sort of dead-end alleyway or something. Slowly I push myself into a seated position then a standing position, all of my injuries protesting with the use of intense pain which continues once I’m standing still in a somewhat upright position. I have my left arm cradled against my body and my right hanging limply by my side.

Ahead of me I can see the Cabal and their hounds that I heard earlier walking along my only escape route before they disappear down the next street. I slowly and carefully limp my way across the rubble, listening for more Cabal. My path slopes downhill slightly, as I reach the bottom I stumble over the uneven ground, barely managing to keep myself on my feet. I limp my way around the corner, more Cabal and hounds are walking past on patrol several meters away. I slowly keep moving, hoping the crashed ship in front of my will hide me from both the Cabal and the search lights. A Cabal’s voice broadcast comes to life, echoing down the streets, the Ulurant sounds slightly off because of the echo making it extremely difficult for me to focus on the words due to the pounding in my head. In other words, I have no idea what the fuck they just said. Once the spotlight has passed, I continue on my previous path, as I’m walking, I feel my foot catch some rubble causing me to stumble… again. Honestly, I’m surprised the caravan of Cabal up ahead haven’t noticed me yet. I have to keep moving though and just hope that the massive piles of rubble are enough to keep me from being noticed. That’s when I hear him, just as the last of the caravan passes, I hear him. Ghost.

∞ ∞ ∞

“Guardiaaann?! This is awful… awful… this can’t be happening…” Ghost ever narrating his thoughts to me, gives me the strength to speed up my pace just slightly. As Ghost comes into view, dizziness hits me and I fall to my knees.

“Guardian,” he sounds so sad but so happy at the same time, as he flies over to me and begins scanning me, “You’re alive. I… I thought I’d lost you…”

While he scans me, I make sure to show him the mental list of the injuries I catalogued. His words though… they make me want to cry. We had both thought we were alone, that the other was probably dead. Ghost’s presence slows the creeping and lessens the pit I feel just a little bit but it’s better then nothing.

“I can heal you somewhat but… I can’t resurrect you… the most I can do is heal some of your bruises and put your shoulder back into its socket but your core… if I take to much trying to heal you it would kill you. So you’re going to have to be careful not to aggravate those broken and cracked ribs to much because I don’t know if I can save you…” he sounds forlorn, lost, as if our world has crumbled to dust, I guess in a sense it has. “Not since…”

Ghost dematerializes after he’s done with the bruises, minor cuts, and my shoulder, without those walking is slightly easier despite the broken bones. I set out once again heading for a tunnel under the bridge the Cabal had just be walking over.

‘Guardian, the light… is gone.’ His voice sounds almost staticky but also, it’s almost as if it’s echoing at the same time.

‘I know, Ghost… I… I can’t feel The Traveler anymore. The connection feels… blocked.’ My inner voice sounds raspy and quiet like I just woke up and I’m whispering.

‘They’ve taken the city, The Traveler, everything.’ Ghost’s voice reflects his sorrow, as if he were crying. ‘The Red Legion is killing powerless guardians. We have to get out of here.’

As we talk I round two more corners before arriving at a hole in a wall, I make my way into the dimly lit hole hoping against all odds it would lead me out of the city. Some of the rubble crumbles under my feet and I half stumble, half slide down a steep hill of rocks. It takes everything in me not to cry out from the pain. I just bite my lip and continue to push forward. Miraculously enough the tunnel leads to outside the wall. I keep moving trying to put distance between myself and the Red Legion.

‘I’m picking up an emergency broadcast, rendezvous coordinates, they’re evacuating the planet. We’re on our own.’ There’s a hint of fear in his voice and honestly, I don’t blame him because for the first time in a long time I feel the same fear.

∞ ∞ ∞

Four days have passed since the attack, we’ve barely stopped to rest, Ghost is worried about the injuries he couldn’t heal and I’m worried about the constant slow drain of my energy and strength but we don’t have time to stop and wait around twiddling my thumbs while I heal. We need to find the Vanguard and take the city back, as quickly as we can. I continue to trudge uphill, a beautiful falcon soars past with a cry. I guess we’re going the same direction, my eyes track the bird as it soars away disappearing from my sight behind some giant boulders. Turing my attention back to the path ahead of me, we finally arrive at the top, looking down into a valley. At the base of the cliff is a camp that looks ransacked. Carefully I slide my way down to take a closer look.

‘Theses Guardians… they had no chance without their powers, that could be us. Data, if you die I… can’t resurrect you, we need to be very careful.’ While ghost talks, I allow myself a brief moment to mourn the loss of these guardians before I’m searching through their things looking for anything useful. Finding some primary ammo that I can use in my Arc Logic is the best thing that has happened to us so far.

‘Ghost…’ Without needing to finish my request Arc Logic materializes in my hands. Quickly loading my auto rifle, I rise from my crouch and slowly start moving forward. That’s when I see the falcon again flying in a circle above a snowy, rock outcropping. Due to my distraction I almost don’t hear the Cabal War Beasts preparing to attack. I swiftly dispatch of them reloading my gun and continuing to move forward once again.

∞ ∞ ∞

Another three days of traveling the mountains and exacerbating all of my injuries we see that bird again.

‘It’s that falcon again. Is it following us or are we following it?’ Oh, how lovely, Ghost is attempting to give me an existential crisis… again. I continue along the path, stumbling several times, absolute agony shooting through me with every step. Rounding the corner, I see the bound Traveler and the burning city below it along the path a large ship flies by headed straight for the city.

‘We will fix this. We will.’ I let determination flow through our bond, all the while gritting my teeth and pushing myself to keep walking. Coming toward the end of a pass the falcon gives a cry and takes off once again.

‘I think… its leading us somewhere.’ I whisper to Ghost, following the bird but trying to remain cautions all the same. My foot hits some ice and I slide falling over the next smaller cliff to the ground below.

‘Guardian!’ I whip my head up scrambling for my gun while hounds and Red Legion alike come over the hill charging me. I let loose a hail of bullets before I even attempt to stand, taking out several of the dogs and the legionary. Rolling out of the way of multiple more dogs I reload and shoot again taking out what I hope is the last of them. I just lay on the cold ground for a second trying to catch my breath and gather enough strength to stand.

‘Data? You have to get up, we need to keep moving.’ My only response is a nod before I force myself into a sitting position and then a standing one. We continue to push forward the path getting narrower, we end up having to cross a chasm using a fallen tree.

‘We could have taken the path around you know…’ Ghost quips once we make it across.

‘The what???’ I hiss, looking around and spotting the path that he is referring to, ‘Why didn’t you say something earlier?!’

‘I thought you were doing it on purpose honestly.’ My only response is to snarl lowly and start moving again. The next couple of jumps end with me cussing violently and barely able to stand. I look up and glare at the bird sitting across from me, a rather wide gap separating us.

‘I can’t make that jump Ghost. Not without our Light.’ A quiet hum is the response, watching the bird carefully I begin climbing down the rocky cliff side. One of my handholds crumbles, causing me to lose my grip and fall toward the ground.

∞ ∞ ∞

Slowly I open my eyes and I’m blinded by the sun, Traveler only knows how long I’ve been out. The soft thump of footsteps approaching set me on edge but before I can so much as twitch toward my gun, a figure, humanoid to be exact enters my line of sight.

“Oh look, somebody left a perfectly good guardian lying around.” She offers her hand to help me stand. I’m tempted to decline since I don’t know or trust her, but I know that I probably won’t be able to get up without her help. So, in the end I let her help me, standing shakily, I keep myself tense so as not to show anymore weakness. She just continues talking, “Things must be worse than I thought.” A loud boom interrupts her, I whip around looking for the source of the sound.

“And that’s our cue. Time to go people!” She calls behind her, where a large group of people are waiting.

“Uh, but wait… where… where are you all going?” Ghosts voice sounds staticky and he sounds so unsure of himself.

“As far away from here as possible.” She turns to respond then turns back the cry of a falcon cutting through the air. The bird swooping down and landing on the woman’s arm. Ghost and I exchange a brief glance before he speaks.

“That falcon, it belongs to you?”

“The names Hawthorn and this is Lewis, the best pilot we got. What about you? Fit to fly?”

‘Not even slightly,’ Ghost responds says to me, I just nod at Hawthorn.

“Probably gonna need one of these too.” She tosses a gun my way, I raise an eyebrow not that she can see due to my helmet. “Time to make yourself useful Guardian.” She almost sneers the final word. “Alright people, spin ‘em up! Got a long flight ahead of us!”

Hawthorn starts jogging to the ships, I follow at a slightly more sedated pace keeping myself from limping, just barely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked the story. I'm working on the next chapter. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Edit 2: Now on to the next chapter! Sorry about that guys.


	4. A Shard of Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I added a couple things to the previous chapter because I forgot to add them in the final draft, sorry about that.

“Coming up on the European Dead Zone. Gonna be our home for a while.” Hawthorns voice flows over the coms.

“Look, do you recognize it?” Ghost interjects, “That’s where we’re supposed to go.”

“That thing? They call it the shard of the Traveler. I call it not a place you want to go poking around.” Hawthorn responds.

Ghost closes all com lines and keeps our conversation mental to prevent eavesdropping, ‘Data as much as I wish we could do this without the Travelers light, the Ghosts don’t have enough light to sustain themselves alone, which means they’ll be draining…’

I’m nodding in agreement all the while trying to come up with a plan to safely get to the shard. Ghost reopens the com lines as we veer off from the rest of the group and start heading toward the shard.

“You sure you wanna do this, that shard is the reason this place is called a dead zone.” Hawthorn is speaking to us once again.

“We have to Hawthorn, it’s a sign.” Ghost replies while transmatting us to the ground.

“Yea, a sign that says dead zone.”

The comms fall silent as we make our way down the hillside, I can practically feel some of my bones grinding painfully against each other, and I’m breathing heavily by the time we make it to the road.

‘Data your make-shift splints aren’t going to be enough if you keep pushing yourself like this. You are going to collapse or get shot at this rate and I can’t help you!’

‘Trust me Ghost, I know, but I’m doing what needs to be done. If we don’t do this, no one will and so many lives will be lost.’ Ghost keeps silent after the thinking, probably planning.

“Ya’ know, I’ve been all over the EDZ. Charming enough, I mean nothing says come visit like a dark haunting forest.” Hawthorn interrupts both of our thoughts. I’m closer to the area that I should hopefully be able to enter through. The ominous rusted walls and huge chunks of metal give the rundown gatehouse looking building an abandon, ghost infested hell hole vibe.

“But non-guardians aren’t supposed to leave the city.” Ghost comments sounding almost confused.

“Here’s the thing about city rules they stop applying once you _leave_ the city.” By this point in their conversation, I’ve made my way into the building and I’m slowly making my way through the rubble. “Nobody goes farther than that, at least nobody who wants to come back.”

The coms go quiet for a bit, emerging from the dilapidated building I can see the dark, eerie looking forest ahead of me and the road I’m already following leads right towards it. I pick up my pace so I’m jogging toward the tunnel entrance, every step has pain shooting up my legs and jarring my ribs making it hard to breath, but I push on. I can feel Ghost’s worry, light but steady pressure at the base of my skull. I’m thankful that he doesn’t say anything though because if he asked, I would probably slow down and right now we can’t afford to waste time. The farther into the cavern we traverse the darker it gets, I stumble several times, a highly unusual occurrence for me. Ghost silently turns on his light illuminating some of the cave and allowing me to get a look at our surroundings. The comm crackles to life

“Let me know when you reach the…” Hawthorns voice dissolves into static before she finished her sentence.

“Hawthorn? Hawthorn, can you hear us?” Ghost seems to more worried when there is no response, ‘Signals dead.’

I give a slight nod slowing my pace as the floor gets to uneven for me to traverse quickly in my current state. I carefully make my way farther into the cave when in front of us it opens into a massive cavern. I’m about to continue forward when a quiet hiss freezes me in my tracks.

‘Did you… hear something?’

‘Nooo… I just stopped moving entirely because I felt like it.’ I would roll my eyes to accompany the sarcasm but I’m to busy scanning the room looking for potential threats, while also drawing my bow and nocking an arrow. I look around me and see that there is no path down, I’m going to have to jump. So I do, landing in the shallow water below, I have to grit my teeth and tense every muscle in body to keep myself from crying out in pain and collapsing to the ground. I cannot show weakness, not in front of a potential enemy. As I slowly make my way forward, through the cavern all hell breaks loose.

‘It’s… the Fallen!’ Ghost cries as the first one launches itself at me. I let my first arrow fly, it hits its mark, right through the eye of its helmet. The Marauder falls to the ground dead, before the body even hits the ground I’m already nocking another arrow and letting it fly. The fight takes longer then I would have liked but I come out victorious. Making my way toward the opposite side of the room proves mildly traitorous due to the agony I feel right now, as I’m climbing up the cavern wall to get to the next tunnel Ghost starts talking.

‘Those Fallen weren’t wearing any house colors we’ve seen before.’

‘Your right, that is concerning but we have bigger priorities at the moment, we’ll discuss it with Cayde after we get them their city back.’

A quiet hum is the only response I receive while moving deeper into the cave, which is starting to look more like a mineshaft the farther in we go. Finally, the cave gives way to more ruins. To the left there are some stairs leading upward which appears to be the only forward path, so that’s where we head. The upper part of the ruins is missing the wall across from the stairs showing a view of the dark, fog covered forest below.

‘The shard of the Traveler, this is it, right out of our vision.’

Ghosts words settle the wrongness, slightly, that has been sitting in the pit of my stomach since I awoke without my light. The dread, the weakness and sluggishness in my libs that slowly increases each passing moment without my light. The little light that Ghost and I have left is slowing the creeping, but I fear that if we don’t make it soon… No, I shake my head and carefully begin climbing down, I mustn’t think like that, we will make it. We have too. As we make our way through the forest we come upon a crashed ship, I hear them before I see them and I already have Arc Logic in my hands before the first Fallen have even shown their faces. The farther in we travel the more Fallen I have to fight, it gets harder to keep my gun up for extended periods and I can feel myself slowing, starting to drag more and more no matter how hard I try to push myself.

As we get closer to the shard, we notice rocks floating in the air around us, rounding the corner brings us face to face with the shard. As I walk along the side, the Fallen attack one last time coming out in full force. I fight through them my hope renewed when the last of them fall I turn to face the Shard but then I hear a soft thud behind me, I don’t turn quick enough to protect myself and the Fallen Captain sends me flying through the air, I hit the ground hard and hear a sickening snapping noise as another rib breaks, my body slides through the dirt, when I finally come to a stop I’m lying on my stomach not to far from the Shard.

‘Data?! You need to get up please! He’s coming! You have to move now!’

I look at the Captain walking towards me a feral grin on his face, shock swords humming with power and I can feel my frustration and rage boil to the surface. I let out a snarl, my face twisting into something almost animalistic and feral. I can feel all of my emotions swirling around inside coiling around each other, so I throw my hand out and shards of energy rain down upon the clearing killing the captain and many other Fallen.

‘I think we… scared them away. Take me to the shard.’

I shove myself up into a kneeling position, coughing violently, I watch my own blood splatter on the ground, I just take a breath and force myself to stand and limp toward the shard. I hold out my hand palm up allowing Ghost to materialize, I stop walking not to far from the Shard but Ghost floats closer, stopping in front of a glowing crack in the shell.

‘This is why we were led here… I haven’t been this close to the Travelers Light since… Do you feel it?!’ He turns to face me, spinning excitedly, literally coming apart as the reaches out toward him, ‘Hold on to your helmet!’

I smile softly at his antics and watch as the Light engulfs him and them that light is rocketing towards me and engulfing me as well. I can feel it spread throughout my body, my injuries heal and the pit in my stomach vanishes. I feel renewed and energized again, my powers returning, the feeling of balance flows through me as the light bursts outward from me shining brightly before I land back on my feet.

‘Do you feel it? The light is back! We’re back!’ Ghost is flying around me excitedly before coming to a stop hovering over my left shoulder, ‘Eyes up Guardian.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! I'll get the next chapter out as quick as can be.


End file.
